Antiques Dealer
The is a feature which aims to help players exchange unwanted items in their inventory for trader coins and/or gems, depending on their worth. He buys the player's items for a price and offers new items they can buy from him. The Antiques Dealer becomes available when the technology Economics is unlocked in the tech tree. He may be found near the Friends Tavern. The feature was released on the BETA server on 24 June 2019 and will be released on LIVE 29 July 2019. Exchanging Items To exchange items, one must select those which they do not want from their inventory and offer them to the Antiques Dealer in exchange for Trade Coins that they can use within his shop. More valuable items will also provide the player with a chance to earn rare and coveted Gemstones. One may choose to quickly earn Trade Coins and Gemstones by accepting whatever bargain the Dealer offers, or, they may decide to wait it out and have a long-drawn bargain with the Dealer for a better output. Breakdowns (Trades) The following steps illustrate how to start a Breakdown/Trade/Exchange in the Antiques Dealer. # To start a breakdown, click on the Antiques Dealer's tent, and then click on the hand icon on the right side of the screen (as shown in the image). # The player may fill as many of the available breakdown slots as is liked. To fill a slot, the player may ## Choose a free breakdown slot to select an item from the inventory. ## Select the breakdown button directly from the inventory. # After selecting the item(s) from the inventory, One has to choose a time for the breakdown of all . The times may be 2 hours, 8 hours or 24 hours. The effects of each breakdown differ. The breakdown will run on all filled slots at the same time. # After one has started a breakdown, they have the option to abort it at any time before the timer runs out. They will get back the bartered item, but will not receive anything from the . # An ongoing barter can be finished instantly using 50 Diamonds per slot, for 2 hour barter, reducing at a rate of around 1 Diamond every 3 minutes per slot. (8 hour barters start at 125 Diamonds per slot and 24 hour barters at 250 Diamonds per slot, reduction rates are slower than the 2 hour barter) Points to Remember At the beginning the player only has 1 slot available. They will get additional breakdown slots after the 10th, 50th, 150th and 400th broken down item respectively. It is possible to easily access the Antiques Dealer from the inventory. The player simply have to find the barter button below the item. If they do not have free breakdown slots, the button will be greyed out. After selecting the item to barter, one can choose from 2, 8 or 24 hours of breakdown - the 8 hour breakdown increases the amount of Trade Coins and Gemstones one gets by 25% in comparison to the 2 hour breakdown and the 24 hour breakdown increases the amount of Trade Coins and Gemstones one gets by 50% in comparison to the 2 hour breakdown. One may also boost the output from the breakdown with Diamonds - this will increase the amount of Trade Coins by 20% and the amount of Gemstones by 80%. The prices for the same are mentioned in the following section. Deals & Auctions Trade Coins and Gemstones are used to purchase deals of the Antiques Dealer. The offers six deals at a time. The deals offered will be renewed every 24 hours. Alternatively one may refresh the offered deals by paying diamonds if the player isn't satisfied with them. This refreshes the timer again to 24 hours. The fee for refreshing starts at 50 Diamonds and increases by 50 Diamonds for every refresh. The fee for refreshing will reset to 50 Diamonds if the 24-hour timer runs out regularly without the player refreshing manually. Gemstones are also used for purchasing deals. They are comparatively rarer and cannot be purchased with Diamonds and may only be acquired by completing barters. Getting Trade Coins Trade Coins are received after every successful barter with the dealer. Alternatively, they may also be bought with Diamonds. Insert diamond costs here. Auctions Aside from the ongoing deals, exquisite items are available for auction. The player can enter the bid with only Trade Coins. A group of about 50 random players will take part in every auction and the player with the highest bid of Trade Coins when the auctions timer runs out, will win the item. The currently highest bidder and his bid are displayed below the offered item (see image). The item will wait for the winner to collect it in the Antiques Dealers auction window. As may be seen from the image, the amount of Trade Coins the player is willing to bid should be entered as a whole number and not in decimals, fractions, symbols etc. and obviously should be within the amount the player possesses. When a bid is placed, the bid amount will be deducted from the players stash immediately. In case the player is outbid, all bid Trade Coins will be returned immediately. The selected pool of 50 players resets after every auction. Prices of Deals and Barters Category:Game